La historia detrás de la pintura
by Genee
Summary: Porque cada imagen encierra una historia y cada historia debe ser contada. [Drabless/viñetas que surgen del foro: Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen] [Personajes y parejas varias] Cap. 21: "Una noche sin luna": Recuerdos de una vida feliz que se escapa de las manos. -Cap. 20: "Mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela." Sora recuerda que junto a Taichi siempre fue feliz.
1. Perdido en tu recuerdo -Daisuke

_**Disclaimer:**_Digimon es propiedad de Toei y Akiyoshi. Por lo tanto no me pertenece.

Como dice allá arriba, esta recopilación de drabbles y/o viñetas estará basada en la interpretación de imágenes varias, por lo tanto, los personajes, el tiempo y universos variaran de acuerdo a dicha interpretación.

* * *

**Para este capitulo**:

Imagen propuesta por **ChemicalFairy. **Daisuke Motomiya.

**Dirección: **Me parece más sensato que entren en mi perfil y den clic en el link que los dirigirá al topic en donde se postean las imágenes.**  
**

**Personajes:** Daisuke, Hikari, OC.

**Género: **Hurt/confort.

* * *

**La historia detrás de una pintura.**

1\. Perdido en tu recuerdo.

Le miro sonreír en medio de su sonrojo. Su pelo castaño y corto está revuelto, su pecho aún sube y baja agitado. Ella me mira como si en el mundo no existiera nada más que su mirada y la mía conectándose. Acaricia mi mejilla. No puedo evitar zambullirme en el mar de emociones que me causa su toque.

Aspiro de su aroma, queriendo perderme por completo en el sentimiento que me produce su compañía, pero, de repente, todo lo que pudiera estar sintiendo toma un rumbo diferente al deseado. Observo su rostro envuelto entre las sombras de la noche. Ya no le veo con los mismos ojos. No es _ella_. He vuelto a la realidad.

Luce como mi _dulce ángel _pero ya no lo suficiente como para mantener su recuerdo vivo en esta mujer.

Mi pena vuelve, el dolor se acrecienta. Ya no quiero mirarle, ni imaginar que pude, siquiera, compararle con ella.

Vuelve a sonreírme y luego toca mis labios con los suyos.

No tiene la culpa, y de hecho, reconozco que posee una sonrisa hermosa. Sin embargo, no es tan bella como la de ella, ni inspira inocencia ni timidez, tampoco irradia luz.

Vuelvo a compararles. Y vuelvo a decepcionarme: simplemente no es _ella. _

El efecto alucinógeno, causado por el placer de sus besos y caricias de hace unos instantes, ha acabado. Aquellas características que me atrajeron e hicieron hablarle, coquetearle y querer besarle ahora no son más que el recordatorio de que nadie podrá usurpar al ángel que se ha ido de entre mis manos.

Debo hacerme la idea de que mi querida Hikari no está, y de que nunca regresará.

La mujer a mi lado se acurruca dentro de mi abrazo. Y yo pierdo la mirada en el blanco y pulcro techo de mi habitación.

Es seguro que mañana encuentre a Hikari, una vez más, en otros ojos, en otra boca, en otra caricia… me embriagaré en su recuerdo para luego despertar como ahora: vacío y extrañándola. Es un punto sin retorno. Ya me he acostumbrado, como un adicto se acostumbra a burlar su realidad usando drogas. Imaginarla en otra piel… ese es mi vicio.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Es bien sabido por los que me han leído que no soy muy buena haciendo historias con menos de 2.000 palabras, por eso me disculpo en caso de que no haya mucha cohesión en este capitulo. ¡Estamos para mejorar, señores!

Besos.


	2. Fuga -Mimi

Para este capitulo:

Imagen propuesta por asondomar. Bill Murray y Scarlett Johansson en Lost in Traslation.

Personajes: Mimi (de 10 años) y Keisuke Tachiwa.

Género: Familia.

* * *

2\. Fuga.

Hasta hace pocos minutos las lágrimas manchaban su rostro. Temblaba del miedo mientras se repetía que nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Había sido una tonta en escapar, en tomar el tren y en avanzar dos estaciones lejos de casa, solo por un capricho negado. Aun la sensación de soledad, susto y arrepentimiento le oprimía el pecho.

Afortunadamente, su padre había ido a por ella. Ni siquiera le reprendió por su imprudencia al fugarse, solo la tomó entre sus brazos y suspiro con alivio. Su nena estaba sana y, ahora, salva.

Se sentaron en una banqueta. Esperaban el próximo tren de regreso a casa. Mimi enlazó su brazo con el de él, sin intensión de soltarlo pronto. Su padre era su héroe y tenia la certeza de que siempre estaría allí para ella, incluso cuando parecía no merecerlo. Sonrió y acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro. La sensación de seguridad que Keisuke le regalaba era inigualable. El tren podría demorarse un poco. No le molestaba estar así por unos instantes más.

* * *

Al igual que a HikariCaleum, asondomar, el cabello rosa de Scarlett me ha hecho pensar en Mimi, solo que esta es de diez añitos.

Gracias por leer.

Besos.


	3. La niña de los caramelos -Tai y Sora

Imagen propuesta por HicariCaelum.

Personaje: Taichi, Sora y Haruiko Takenouchi.

Género: Family, hurt/confort. ¿Poesía?

* * *

3\. La niña de los caramelos.

Me he dado cuenta, que cada tarde, desde hace una semana, aquella muchacha le compra un caramelo al hombre viejo del parque. Luego, solo se sienta y comienza a hablar con él. De momento saca una vianda y le ofrece un poco de comer. Siguen hablando, hasta parecen felices. Aun no comprendo, cómo alguien como ella, no le presta atención a las miradas que su acto genera. Es difícil imaginar qué tantas cosas tienen en común. En cualquier parte del mundo, este acto desinteresado, puede ser malinterpretado.

Veo que se levanta, sonríe sin cesar. Pero al darse media vuelta puedo ver su pesar. Ya no lo puedo evitar y me acerco hasta ella. Quiero saber de una vez el porqué de esa escena.

—Disculpa —ella se gira y me mira.

Quiero hablar, pero ya nada me parece tan claro, todo esto me parece un descaro.

Ella sonríe con melancolía, y lo siguiente que dice me parece una ironía.

—Es un buen hombre. Es profesor, pero desde la muerte de mi madre perdió la razón.

* * *

Intenté rimar, lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Luego de leer la historia de ChemicalFairy, rememoré mi manía de hacer historias con rima. Estoy algo oxidada, igual espero que la historia sea aceptada. Sin mas que decir, debo ir a dormir. No, mentira, era solo una rima de despedida.

:*


	4. Volar más alto -Yamakari

Imagen propuesta por Jacke- Kari.

Pareja: Yamakari.

Género: Romance.

* * *

4\. Volar más alto.

No digas nada, por favor. Déjame estar a tu lado, seguir escuchando lo que canta tu corazón a ritmo con el mío. No pienses en lo que hemos hecho, en lo que dirán, ya más tarde habrá un momento para pensar en lo que ha pasado, esta noche solo quiero acariciar tu pecho, sentirte cerca de mí y nada más.

Hablemos, hablemos de cualquier cosa. Olvidemos que he bañado con vergüenza la confianza que mi hermano me ha dado. Olvidemos que como su amigo lo has traicionado. Eso dicen que hemos hecho: _algo malo,_ yo pienso que peor es avergonzarnos y traicionarnos a nosotros mismos por miedo al qué dirán.

Esta noche es nuestra, vivámosla y, ¡qué importa nada más! Ahora solo somos tú y yo. Seamos egoísta solo por unos instantes más. Nunca lo somos. Solo por esta noche no pensemos en nadie, ¿si?

No hemos hecho nada malo, no te sientas mal. Sé que no has dicho nada, pero las lineas que arrugan tu frente hablan por ti. Te he estado estudiado, he memorizado cada expresión de tu rostro, sé lo que digo: estás preocupado. Tal vez no te conozco del todo bien, pero puedo leerte con facilidad. Ya luego pensaremos en lo que le diremos a Taichi. Te lo prometo.

Concéntrate solo en mi voz. Solo en mí. Ya nada importa. Solo mírame, escúchame.

¿Nunca te ha pasado que antes de irte a dormir (estés muy cansado o no) sientes que vuelas muy alto?

¿No? a mi sí. Lo hacía cada vez que te miraba en mis sueños despiertos, cada vez que te sentía en mi cama, que te recordaba dividida entre dos mundos: entre la realidad y los deseos y no sabia si estabas o no a mi lado, si eras real o no. Pero ya luego me daba de bruces contra el suelo, volvía al mundo real, y pensaba que lo nuestro sería imposible: Yo era la hermanita menor de tu mejor amigo, solo eso; tú el amigo que no se fijaría nunca en ella. Por eso la sensación de volar moría tan pronto como nacía. Ahora me dices que sentías lo que yo, que deseabas lo mismo.

Era inevitable, entonces. Eramos inevitables. Esta noche tenía que pasar.

¿Sabes? No hay lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar, salvo en este: sobre la alfombra vieja de tu apartamento, envueltos en esta cobija de lana teñida, mirándote con esa expresión insondable que te caracteriza. Hay mucho detrás de ella, aunque esta noche se siente diferente, se ven diferente, con un brillo imposible de descifrar. Me gusta.

No quiero sonar como una tonta, pero, soy feliz, Yamato. Me has hecho feliz. Desde el primer momento en que tu dedo delineó mi boca, como si la dibujaras, me sentí viva. Cuando me tomaste sin previo aviso y me devoraste sin control, me perdí a mí misma, pero de una manera reconfortante, única. Tu caricia invadió mis sentidos, tu mirada vehemente me transportó a otro lugar.

Volé, volé muy lejos, muy alto… y esta vez no caí al suelo, porque tu sujetabas mi mano.

Lamento sonrojarme. No me familiarizo aun con mi desnudez, ni con tu mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo. No te rías de mí, no soy una niña como piensas. Ya, para, no rías. Bueno, sí, hazlo. Ríe. ¿Nunca te han dicho que tu sonrisa es muy alegre y sincera? Pues, sí, lo es. No me cansaré de oírla ni de verla.

Estás serio otra vez. ¿Estás arrepentido? Si es así...

Yo también te quiero, Yama.

Ven, bésame otra vez. Alcancemos el cielo, miremos la ciudad fundirse entre el ocaso cálido y anaranjado, vamos a mecernos entre las nubes. Volemos, volemos cada vez más alto y no sueltes mi mano, por favor. Volvamos a ser...

* * *

Desde que vi la imagen pensé en este drabble. Ya luego de agregar y quitar, esto quedó. Espero que a las amantes de esta pareja les guste la historia, especialmente a Jacke-Kari. Salido desde el corazón. :)


	5. Deseos -Yolei

Imagen propuesta por Japiera (esas y las demás están en mi perfil).

Personajes: Yolei.

Género: Hurt/confort(?)

* * *

5\. Deseos.

Correr por un prado con un vestido de campana, sentir el viento besar mi mis mejillas; gritar a todo pulmón en la cima de una montaña hasta ponerme ronca y roja como el labial de mi boca.

Conocer lugares y personas nuevas, viajar de mochilera por el mundo.

Correr descalza bajo la lluvia. Que me robe un beso el chico que me gusta. Pintar mi cabello de rosa o lucir un vestido de infarto un día cualquiera, que provoque y despierte mil sentidos en Ken.

Nadar desnuda en un lago, con la Luna de testigo.

Comer cosas nuevas, ¡de todo! Tomar café y leer un buen libro. Escuchar música a todo volumen y cantar canciones en inglés, aunque me invente palabras durante el proceso.

Improvisar un viaje a la playa un fin de semana con los amigos.

Ir de copiloto en un auto, subirle a la radio, bajar la ventanilla, poner los pies sobre el parabrisas, mirar el rojo de las uñas de mis pies. Disfrutar del camino.

Besar sus labios al alba, al anochecer, durante una puesta de sol.

Son tantas las cosas que deseo hacer, sentir, vivir.

¿Por qué no comenzar a hacerlos realidad a partir de ahora? Nada me lo impide. Y ya sé por dónde comenzaré.


	6. Explosión de emociones -Sora y Tai

Imagen VI propuesta por CieloCris.

Personajes: Sora y Taichi.

Género: amistad.

Debo decir que esta historia nace a partir de una que ya publiqué, pero sucede años antes: El candado de los secretos y la llave perdida en el río Sena. Es solo un dialogo, no sentí natural ponerle narración. Espero que no le choque a nadie.

* * *

6\. Explosión de emociones.

—¿Cómo van las terapias?

—Ya he recuperado la movilidad de mi pierna izquierda: _La rematadora_. Así que supongo que todo va bien.

—Es bueno escucharte decir eso. Me alegro. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Debes de aburrirte de estar todo el día aquí, encerrado en tu cuarto.

—Extrañaba a mi mejor amiga.

—Lamento no poder venir con mayor regularidad. El programa de la Universidad me absorbe por completo.

—Esa no es una excusa, Sora. Sé que no vienes porque ya no me quieres.

—No bromees con eso. Sabes que eso nunca pasará, siempre te querré, Tai. Y si ese fuera el caso, si dejara de quererte, te lo diría. La franqueza por delante. La honestidad es mi sello personal, lo sabes.

—Ojalá todos pensaran como tú. Creo que mis padres, el psicólogo y el fisioterapeuta me ocultan algo. Como si decir la verdad acerca de mi condición física me haría desistir a la idea de recuperarme.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con el fútbol y tu carrea profesional?

—Supongo. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Si ya he vuelto a caminar casi como antes.

—¿No serán ideas tuyas?

—Eso espero. No me gustaría enterarme de que algo más pasa. De todos modos, no quiero hablar de ello hoy.

—Bien, ¿y de qué quieres hablar, Señor seriedad?

—De ti ¿Cómo va tu nueva vida de universitaria?

—Aun no entro a la universidad como tal. Pero el programa de verano es una experiencia totalmente nueva y fascinante. Descubrí que soy muy buena para dibujar y no solo para vestirme bien.

—¡Pero qué modestia!

—He aprendido un poco de ti.

—Se te nota muy animada.

—Lo estoy. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Te traje algo. No es nada, solo una tontería que hice en taller de expresión. No sabía qué hacer, tenía el lienzo y los colores, pero estaba seca de inspiración. Ten.

—¡Un cuadro! Vaya, te quedó muy bonito.

—Lo dibujé luego de enterarme de tu accidente. Después de que Hikari cortara la llamada me quedé en shock. No quería creerle, pensé que tú no… Me había dicho que estabas muy grave, y yo estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ti. No podía hacer nada, no podría verte. Tampoco sabía cómo drenar mis sentimientos... Te odié tanto, tonto. Odié que fueras impulsivo e idiota y escaparas de las prácticas de fútbol. Odié que bebieras y perdieras el control del vehículo. Odié que te estrellaras contra aquél Audi. Odié pensar que, tal vez, nunca más pudiera volver a… Tienes suerte de estar vivo.

—No llores, Sora. Lo lamento, ¿sí? Sé que no hice bien en fugarme con los muchachos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Yukito en la playa, mucho menos en beber tanto y ser tan imprudente al manejar en esas condiciones. Estoy pagando el precio de mi irresponsabilidad. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

—Lo sé. Disculpa por ser tan llorona. No debería, de ese accidente han pasado meses. Se supone que ya debo haberlo superado por completo.

—Que llores está bien, me hace creer que aun te importo. ¡Auch, no tienes por qué golpearme!

—Deja de decir estupideces entonces.

—Está bien. Pero, además, que llores me da una excusa perfecta para tenerte así, entre mis brazos. ¡Eres tan suavecita!

—Estúpido, deja de bromear. Solo tú puedes ver lo bueno dentro de lo malo. Nunca tu vaso está medio vacío, ¿no?

—¿Para qué verlo así si puedo verlo medio lleno? No tiene sentido. Olvidemos el tema. Dime, ¿cómo se te ocurrió pintar esa escena? No terminaste de decirlo.

—No lo sé. Pensaba en ti, pensaba en mí. Creo que es una pintura sobre los dos.

—¿Los dos? Pero si aquí solo veo a una niña en muletas, mirando un cuadro en donde hay una gran explosión, como una bomba atómica, creo.

—Sí, y nos representa, simbólicamente.

—¿Cómo así? Explícamelo.

—Cuando pude reaccionar luego de la noticia de tu hermana, comencé a dibujar sin saber qué haría. Te dije que caí en una especie de shock, de negación y de odio hacia ti. Al final salió esto. Estaba muy enojada contigo y, a pesar de que no le di un significado al momento, al analizarla después caí en cuenta de que esta es la historia de cómo me hiciste sentir. La niña en muletas soy yo, la explosión eres tú. La titulé: Explosión de sentimientos. Por cómo surgió.

—…

—¿No dirás nada?

—Lo bueno de interpretar una imagen es que cada quién ve lo que quiere ver.

—¿Disculpa?

—Creo que esa muchacha en muletas soy yo. Figurativamente, claro. Pero puedo verme allí parado, contemplando como una víctima más la autodestrucción de la humanidad, cómo somos capaces de hacernos daños a nosotros mismos, a inocentes. Al verlo lo primero que pensé fue en una guerra, y en el resultado de la guerra. No sé si me explico. Esa soy yo y el resultado de mi irresponsabilidad mirando en el cuadro la escena del día del accidente: al auto, al choque… al _bum. _

—…

—Te dije que no lloraras más. No vale la pena.

—Tenía mucho miedo , miedo de no volverte a ver. Si te hubieses muerto, Tai, yo habría quedado incompleta, mirando repetidamente como te destruyes una y otra vez sin poder quitarme tu imagen de la cabeza. Me hubiese roto, eres parte de mí, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Pero aún estoy vivo, olvídalo ya. De todos modos no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. ¿Sabes? Nunca haría nada para lastimarte. Ya no habrán más explosiones destructivas de mi parte, nunca más.


	7. Las caras de un árbol -TK y Mimi

Imagen XIV propuesta por Ficker001 en el topic: Escribe a partir de una imagen.

Personajes: Takeru y Mimi.

Viñeta.

* * *

7\. Las caras de un árbol.

Todos los días la veía llegar. Tan hermosa con sus tonos rosas, sus ojos brillosos y su sonrisa llena de nobleza, aunque dependía si entraba sola o con alguien al Café. No recordaba cuando reparé en su presencia, de que iba diario por su descafeinado, ni recordaba desde hace cuánto la había estado observando, solo sabía que ella era indescifrable, imposible de etiquetar, tenía tantas caras...

Un día la vi llegar con un grupo de amigas, se reía y murmuraba mucho. Sentí cierta pena, porque hablaban de una de las camareras que trabajan conmigo, parecía que se reían de ella y no le importaba si las escuchaban o no. Pensé que era una de esas ricachonas (por cómo vestía) que le gustaba minimizar a la clase media.

A la siguiente semana le vi llegar al lado de un chico. Él hablaba poco, pero los silencios eran llenados por la plática sin sentido que mantenía, parecía que hablaba sola y no le importaba que así fuese. El pelirrojo tenía la mirada perdida, estaba en otro mundo, incomodo, rehuía a la mirada de los demás, como si el contacto visual le hiciese zumbar los oídos y le doliese. Él abrió su computadora y ella sacó una libreta. Ella, a diferencia de hace una semana, ni se molestó en prestarle atención a la camarera. Ella hablaba y escribía a la vez, al cabo de un rato, el muchacho dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida, al verlo sonreír ella pareció estar satisfecha.

Cambié mi opinión hacia ella, al fin y al cabo, sí era alguien noble y de gran corazón.

Pasaron algunos días en los que le vi entrar y salir con gran rapidez, apenas podía escucharla cuando pedía su café diario. Debo confesar que verla por ese escaso instante me estaba matando, cada vez me parecía menos sus visitas y más enorme su recuerdo. Aquél sentimiento me asustaba al no poder darle un nombre.

Un mes después le vi llegar con una de sus amigas, no lestaba en aquél grupo de sus amigas que se encargaron de criticar a Megumi. Esa chica lucía más centrada y callada. Pidieron un café y entablaron una conversación que parecía ser seria. Cuando Megumi las atiende, ella le sonríe amablemente, su sonrisa dio la impresión de ser genuina y sincera, casi pareció ser otra muchacha la que sonrió. Luego de que las atienden, la pelirroja que la acompaña le dice algo y ella se echa a reír con gran fuerza, sin importarle que ha llamado la atención de todos con su carcajada tan alegre.

Aparte de noble, era alguien divertida y alegre.

Ese día más tarde le vi regresar sola. Fue una grata sorpresa, sin embargo, algo iba mal.

La recuerdo con la mirada perdida en el humo que despedía su café, no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie, su usual sonrisa no estaba. Me dio la impresión de que tuvo un mal día, nunca le había visto con esa cara llena de nostalgia o anhelo. Entonces fue cuando vi como una única lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas, una lágrima que intuí era de soledad, la limpió apresuradamente y, por primera vez desde que le veía ir al Café, me miró y sonrió un tanto ruborizada.

¿Por qué me dio la sensación de que, en ese momento, estaba sola y perdida en este mundo?

Es casi imposible que una persona tenga tantas facetas, pese a ser alguien con características de niña consentida, su mirada revela inocencia y un una pureza casi imposible de poder encontrar en una persona ordinaria.

_Ella es rosado y negro, fuego y viento. _

Cerré mi libreta de anotaciones con esa última frase, no sabía qué más escribir o cómo describirla. Ella era un enigma al que denominé: Las dos caras.

Una noche de otoño, camino a mi departamento me topé con una chica de rosado, justo como la vi aquella última vez en el café. Sus brazos se mecían de un lado a otro y la muerte asechaba una parte de sí. Ya no parecía alegre, y su belleza se marchitaba en cada soplido del viento. Estaba de pie, cerca de un banco de la plaza que recogía sus penas. Tan gris, tan marrón y tan seca. Nadie quería sentarse a su lado ni se maravillaban por su hermosura que se consumía con la llegada del invierno.

La contemplé por un largo tiempo y sonreí.

Ya no me parecía indescifrable la chica del Café, todos poseemos varias caras que mostramos en determinados momentos: podemos ser alegres y llenos de flores en primavera, ser firmes durante el verano, desvanecernos en la melancolía durante el otoño o ser horribles y llenos de muerte durante el invierno. La dama de rosado que contemplé aquél día, ese árbol de cerezos que constantemente cambia de caras, pero en esencia, sigue siendo un árbol hermoso, al final del invierno renacerá y el ciclo continuará.

Las personas pasamos por momentos que nos hacen cambiar, pero ese momento no nos puede definir. A veces somos negro, otras blanco, en su caso rosado, pero, sin importar las circunstancias que atravesamos, somos seres humano, nuestra metamorfosis es constante a pesar de que en esencia siempre seremos los mismos. Ahora comprendo que fue apresurado intentar descifrarla antes de saber quien era ella verdaderamente, intentar si quiera etiquetarla. La próxima vez que vea a la muchacha del café me acercaré e intentaré conocerle, no importa si atraviesa un invierno, una primavera, un verano o un otoño. Quiero conocer todas su caras.


	8. Incomprendido -Iori

Ya es 02, en algunos lugares 03 de agosto, pero necesito decirlo: ¡Feliz 01 de agosto! ¡Feliz Odaiba memorial!

Imagen propuesta por mí: pájaros negros, hojas de cuaderno volando, gato y niña rara.

**Personajes:** Iori, Miyako.

* * *

Un gato negro y un cuervo, ninguno de los dos representa a la muerte ni mala suerte, pero sí están malditos, malditos porque tienden a ser prejuzgados. Opacan su belleza y esplendor fijándose solo en lo físico: en sus colores, en sus ojos inexpresivos. Por ser diferentes y sin colorido automáticamente se convierten en malos animales,como si ellos realmente no sintiesen nada en absoluto.

Una vez le dije a Miyako que me sentía como un pájaro negro al que nadie puede ver en la densa y oscura noche. Nadie me ve porque soy silencioso, no busco llamar la atención y, porque también, no tengo la belleza y viveza de un azulejo.

Cómo aquellos animales, aquella vez: fui incomprendido. Ni siquiera ella supo comprender mis porqués. Quedé devastado. Pensé que entendería. Me equivoqué.

A lo largo de mi vida me han dicho: apático, desabrido, que soy muy maduro para un niño de mi edad. Me juzgan, sin saber mi verdad. A pesar de ello, ninguna de aquellas palabras dolió menos que su silencio, por ello le dejé marcharse.

Nadie conoce mi pasado, nadie sabe por qué me he quedado sin colores, por qué tuve que teñirme de negro, por qué el rojo llama mi atención, ni por qué prefiero observar el mundo y no comprometerme con él.

Pero no me importa.

No importa porque soy como un cuervo negro que vuela en libertad y, como ellos, seguiré desplegando mis alas hacia el cielo azul, no importa cuántas veces me quede solo, o susurren cosas de mí. Nadie me conoce, mucho menos conocen mis razones. Aunque espero que alguien, algún día, llegue y se quede para intentar comprender…


	9. Ser espontáneo -Mimi, Jou

Imagen 13, propuesta por Sopho: chica de gafas rojas.

Personajes: Mimi y Jou.

Género: Amistad/Romance

* * *

9\. Ser espontáneo.

Le dije que siempre apostaba por lo seguro, que era un cobarde, una gallina incapaz de ponerse en ridículo solo porque sí, que su apego a las reglas no le permitía vivir las mismas emociones que un Taichi cualquiera o, en todo caso, alguien como yo

—Vamos, te reto —solté la frase a quema ropa, como si fuese una bala directo al corazón.

El superior Jou se estremeció delante de mí, nos separaba solo la fina y trasparente capa formada por todos sus miedos, escasos seis centímetros, podía oír el latido de su corazón acelerado.

Miró para los lados, su manzana de Adán, apenas visible, subió y bajó evidenciando su intranquilidad. Buscó socorro en Yamato, quien mantenía una sonrisa divertida; Sora bajó la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se fundieron con el negro de los suyos. Ninguno, ni siquiera TK y Hikari, mostraron misericordia para con el acalorado y sonrojado Jou.

—¡Acepto el reto! —gritó.

Avanzó con pasos decididos y rígidos (algo mecánicos) rumbo a la mesa del parque, en donde aguardaba mi mochila.

Al sostener esta fotografía, en dónde Jou palideció su rostro con mi polvo compacto, puso pintura roja sobre sus labios y se colocó mis gafas rojas de sol; me permito reír. No solo por su osadía y expresión antes de capturar el momento, sino porque aquella tarde, luego de que todos se marcharan, tuvo el valor de besar mis labios.

—Tenías razón –dijo antes de que su habitual titubeo y nerviosismo apareciera—. Ser espontáneo, a veces, tiene sus ventajas.


	10. Carga aligerada -Sora y Yamato

Imagen 15 (en el foro), propuesta por Carrie.

Personajes: Sora, Yamato.

Genero: Hurt/confort.

* * *

10\. Carga aligerada.

Ella tomó todas sus cosas y se marchó. Él quedó desolado en medio de una habitación que cada vez se volvía más fría. Sobre la mesa del comedor una nota escrita con tinta negra rezaba un adiós.

_Ya no podía con todo el peso sobre mis manos. Te aligero la carga._

Sabía que para que dos personas pudieran coexistir, además de amor, debía existir un equilibrio, Yamato pensó que así fue, que ambos cargaban el mismo peso. Se equivocó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba a su lado y el sonido mudo de la soledad era lo único que le acompañaba aquella noche.

Debía volver a acostumbrarse a ella.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Pues, sé que esto es todo lo contrario a aquella imagen, pero de todos modos está implícita, creo. No puedo con mi musa, así lo pensó, y no puedo decirle que no porque sino se va y tarda en regresar. Es toda una diva.


	11. Error 404 - Koushiro, Mimi

Imagen 20 en la lista del foro, propuesta por Rillianne Duchannes: Hombre al borde de un precipicio.

**Personajes:** Koushiro y Mimi.

**Género: **Error 404. No lo encuentro xD

* * *

11\. Error 404.

Pequeño. Desde aquí arriba todo lo parece. Alto. La montaña es muy alta.

No me siento cómodo con las alturas.

Por supuesto que siento vértigo. Quiero correr y huir.

Es la sensación que ella me regala cada vez que le veo pasar. Es la misma. La misma que ahora.

No la comprendo. Atiborra mi sistema de sensaciones y todo se colapsa.

La desconozco. Me llena de incógnitas. Se reinventa tanto que parece ser un virus informático de los más fuerte.

Y no tengo ningún antivirus capaz de eliminar su sonrisa de mi mente.

Cada vez que aparece me desconecto del mundo. Ni la puesta de sol al frente de mí se compara con el brillo de sus ojos.

Mimi.

Pienso, pero no hallo ninguna información objetiva y lógica. Nada congruente. Parece que los archivos de mi mente se borran con su sola presencia.

Solo hay espacio para ella.

Mimi es mi Error 404*.

* * *

La autora pregunta:

¿Muy romántico para ser Koushiro?

Estoy aprendiendo. Paciencia.

*Error 404: es un código HTTP que indica que el host ha sido capaz de conectarse a una red -servidor- pero que el fichero con la información ha sido borrado. Según yo, esto le pasa a Kou con sus pensamientos cuando está Mimi cerca.


	12. Tardes rosas -Mishiro

Imagen 17. Beso anime acostados byn. Propuesta de Carrie Summertime.

Viñeta Mishiresca.

.

.

Quizá no tiene sentido pero hay ocasiones en la vida que carecen de ello. Que carezca de tal sentido no significa que no se puedan convertir en un muy buen momento digno de recordar.

De tardes rosas.

.

.

—A ver, ¿por qué no te gusta que_ Shippee _con tus personajes de anime_?_ —Le dijo Mimi a Izzy a orillas del televisor una tarde cualquiera—. Todas las chicas lo hacen.

Antes de contestarle, Koushiro tomó el control remoto del DVD y pausó la serie. El mismo acto demandaba prestarle más atención a la muchacha que tomaba asiento en el sofá, justo al lado de él. El joven le miró con esos ojos oscuros que intentaban mostrarse comprensivos. Ya iban otra vez con el mismo cuento de nunca acabar.

—No tienes que hacer lo que hacen las demás chicas. Pensé te considerabas única.

Mimi infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño. Gesto que Koushiro notaba adorable en la chica y a la vez le ponía la piel de gallina. Mimi y sus berrinches, a veces eran imposibles.

—Sí, lo hacía —respondió ella—, pero _cierto personaje_... y no diré su nombre, pero ¡lo estoy viendo ahora! —Koushiro rodó los ojos—. Me dijo una vez que no existe una persona única en el mundo. Todos tenemos similitudes y esas tonterías que te hacen creer que no eres tan especial. No tuve más remedio que terminar creyéndole a _ese pelirrojo_. Además de que esa es mi excusa para dar por hecho que ellos dos terminarán juntos.

Koushiro pasó dos dedos por el puente de su nariz y soltó un suspiro que fue audible para la otra. Mimi seguía con el cejo enarcado, vaya a saber usted el por qué tan estaba enfadada.

—Entiende que le quita sentido a la trama —Intentó explicar lo más sereno posible—. La serie no trata de amores ni de triángulos amorosos, esas cosas solo la estás viendo tú, el propósito de la serie es otro.

—¿Qué hay de malo que busque el amor en todos lados? La vida sería un caos indudable de no ser así.

—Exageras, solo es un anime. Y si quieres ver embrollos de parejas para eso están las series Sojo.

—¡Si solo es un anime, ¿por qué no puedo soñar con parejas?! Qué aburrido sería no ver esas señales, que claramente ha dejado el director para que uno las descifre.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada del otro. Estaba indignada, él siempre creía tener la razón de todo. Koushiro dio por hecho de que la conversación había terminado. Ese fue su error garrafal.

Que Koushiro continuara viendo la televisión mientras ella seguía enojada había sido la causa de que la muchacha se pusiera de pie y zapateara con fuerzas el piso antes de girarse y salir en dirección hacia la salida. Hubiese sido una salida dramática ganadora de un premio Tony si en realidad no hubiese tenido que recoger sus pasos y caer sentada otra vez en el sofá.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó su acompañante.

Ella ni se inmutó. Miraba hacia la pantalla del televisor con las mejillas todas coloradas.

—Te diste cuenta de que no puedes ir a ningún lado porque estás en tu casa, ¿no?

A Mimi se le formó una gota gorda y pesada en la frente por lo incomodo de aquella pregunta.

—¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? —inquirió calmado.

—Subestimas al amor —fue directa y sin tacto.

—¿Por qué tanto lío? Que yo sepa es Sora la encargada de hacer brillar el emblema del amor.

La novia no quiso responder.

—¿Tanto drama por personajes que no existen? Mimi. ¿De verdad no planeas responder? Creo que estás siendo inmadura. Ya, Mimi. ¿Seguirás sin decir nada? ¿Por lo menos puedo seguir viendo el programa? Está bien, no lo veré. Dime algo. ¿Prefieres que me vaya? ¡Mimi!

Los hombros de la otra comenzaron a moverse de manera rítmica a sus risas. Koushiro estaba siendo adorable. Reía sola y Koushiro no comprendía el porqué de tan repentino cambio de humor. Sin más, Mimi se giró sobre el sofá y se lanzó en los brazos del novio, acto que hizo que Izumi resbalara del mueble para así caer los dos de bruces al suelo. Koushiro intentó que Mimi no se lastimara, poniendo su cuerpo como amortiguador. El incidente no dejó que la muchacha parara su risa estridente.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —Pareció una pregunta, pero en realidad quería afirmarlo.

La otra prefirió no contestar, mejor era besarle y así lo hizo.

Decían que de los dos el más extraño resultaba ser él por su tendencia a aislarse de todo en ocasiones. Posiblemente resultaba cierto y en realidad era un raro, pero solo por eso las extrañezas de Mimi pasaban por debajo de la mesa. No podía comprenderla. La mayor parte del tiempo así era. A veces se preguntaba si era por ese motivo que seguía a su lado, si era más curiosidad que otra cosa. Pero besos como el que estaba recibiendo ahora resultaban ser la garantía de que había perdido la razón y que, quizá, se había enamorado de un genio diabólico con cambios de humor drásticos.

Aun encima de él, con la sonrisa haciéndole cosquillas sobre los labios a Koushiro, Mimi le dijo viéndole directo a los ojos:

—He ganado, Izumi. Y cada vez que digas que no estoy en lo cierto te besaré hasta que digas lo contrario, entonces volveré a ganar. No vale de nada enfadarme contigo, lo he decidido. Tú eres un genio, pero yo lo soy aún más. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Ninguna —Mimi rio airosa—. Sin embargo, sigues equivocada.

—Izumi, estás acabado.

La chispa en los ojos de Mimi anunció una nueva tanda de besos. Koushiro no pretendía dar su brazo a torcer, mucho menos viendo que ninguno de los dos perdía por culpa de su terquedad.

Tardes rosas como esas, muchas, pero ninguna parecida a la otra.


	13. La playa -Taiora

Imagen 6. Chico llevando en brazos a chica. Propuesta por: _Genee (yo)._

Imagen 17. Beso anime acostados byn. Propuesta por:_ Carrie Summertime_

_Personajes: Sora y Taichi._

La playa.

Estaban sentado con las piernas extendidas en la orilla de la playa. Hacía calor. El sol irradiaba, brillaba y era de un brillo fuerte y amarillo. Cerca se escuchaban los graznidos de las gaviotas y un cangrejo azul caminaba de lado a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de la pareja.

Una ola rugió al tiempo que él giro a verle. Ella le sonrió.

—Hace calor —la muchacha dijo lo obvio.

La franela de Taichi se pegaba a su cuerpo, la frente de Sora escurría sudor. Un buque que pasaba debajo del puente Raimbow hizo sonar su bocina. La arena seca y tibia comenzaba a meterse dentro del pantaloncillo del muchacho.

—Allí está la playa —habló él con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. Eso es falta de confianza ya.

Daba la impresión de que nada le molestaba ese día.

Sora negó con la cabeza, la misma acción hizo que su corta cabellera anaranjada se moviera acariciando su piel.

—No tengo traje de baño.

—¿Y qué? —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo tampoco.

La muchacha se echó a reír como si lo dicho por el otro fuese la broma mejor contada del mundo. Él se dedicó solo a observarla con una sonrisa de medio lado hasta que la amiga dejó de reír. Se escuchó un ladrido, ambos jóvenes miraron a un perro peludo y blanco que perseguía una niña que pasaba delante de ellos.

El viento hizo que los cabellos de Taichi se mecieran, el flequillo tapó toda su frente y a Sora le gustó cómo el mismo quedaba en medio de sus cejas.

—¿Nadaremos o qué? —preguntó él luego de un breve silencio.

—Déjate de bromas. No me meteré en ropa interior en el agua.

Tai chasqueó su lengua y miró hacia el horizonte:

—Hace demasiado silencio, ¿no crees? Se supone que es verano. ¡¿En dónde están todos?!

—¿Por qué crees que lo hay? ¡Ah sí! Será porque todo el mundo se ha ido de campamento —le miró de reojo.

—Pues deberías de darme las gracias. Si no fuera porque olvidé inscribirnos, hoy hubiésemos estado con un montón de gente haciendo qué sabe qué clase de cosas.

—¿Quién sabe qué tipo de cosas? Se llama diversión, ¿sabías?

Taichi torció sus ojos. Qué más daba. Estaban allí y no allá, de nada le valía pensar en lo que sus amigos estuviesen haciendo.

Una nueva ola rompió en la orilla. El agua que subía parecía que se convertía en espuma con apenas tocar los pies descalzos de los dos jóvenes.

Sin preámbulos, Taichi tomó sus deportivos, se puso de pie y sacudió la arena del pantalón. Sora siguió todos sus movimientos sin decir nada.

—Ven —pidió, al tiempo que le extendía una mano.

No dudó en tomarla.

Caminaron un rato, comieron raspados, se mojaron los pies con el agua de la orilla, charlaron, pasaron media hora intentando atrapar un cangrejo que se había escondido entre las rocas de la costa y se rieron como unos tontos por cosas aún más tontas.

En algún momento del día Sora no pudo evitar perderse en el rostro de Taichi, los rayos del sol de las 5:00 de la tarde hacían brillar un lado de la cara del muchacho, y del otro lado de ella se hacían sombras. El mechón de cabello que el viento hubo puesto sobre su frente le gustaba y llamaba la atención, no sabía la razón de ello. Algo había en el contraste que hacía este con el color de su piel, con el largo de sus cejas y con la mirada viva y marrón que despedía.

Sora acercó la mano hasta la frente del otro y movió el flequillo en Taichi, un gesto tan delicado como si difuminara una línea hecha con carbón en alguno de sus bocetos. Taichi le sonrió de medio lado y en la playa solo quedaron dos. No había nadie más.

—Me miras como si estuvieras enamorándote de mí, Pelirroja.

Ella no dijo nada. Sus cachetes entonaron con el color anaranjado del cielo. Seguían sin quitarse los ojos de encima, Sora mordió su labio y Taichi rio bajo por ello. La distancia entre sus bocas comenzaba a romperse, y... de un momento a otro, el muchacho hizo que despegara sus pies de la arena.

Se escuchó un grito agudo y largo, y una risa ronca y divertida. El mundo de Sora giraba sin cesar. Los pies de Taichi se movían como un compás hasta que resbaló a causa de la arena. Terminaron tendidos sobre el suelo completamente mareados. Sora le miraba a él y Taichi al cielo.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó confundida.

El pecho le subía y bajaba y, aunque deseaba aparentar estar enojada, mantenía una risa larga y ancha que casi alcanzaba sus orejas.

—Nada —respondió él.

—¿Nada?

—Quería besarte pero mejor no —soltó sin hacer reparos de nada.

Acostado boca arriba todavía giró casi que de inmediato a verle, justo a tiempo para notar como las orejas de Sora se ponían más oscura que su cabello. Rio para sí mismo, consciente que la había hecho enojar.

—Eres un idiota —zanjó.

Se estaba por levantar para marcharse cuando Taichi giró endemoniadamente rápido quedando sobre ella, a la vez que le sujetaba del brazo y sonreía de rabo a rabo.

—¿A qué juegas? —inquirió ella.

—A nada —Una de sus cejas se arqueó.

—Entonces quítate de encima.

Él negó con la cabeza divertido:

—No quiero —dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada —Hizo una pausa. Su expresión divertida se ensombreció y puso seria.

Sora creyó haber visto un brillo diferente en los ojos de Tai, pero de eso no estaba segura, porque lo probable sería que hubiese sido su imaginación a causa de la cercanía de sus caras. Jamás habían estado cerca de esa manera, sentía cómo el aliento del otro chocaba contra sus labios llenándolos de sensaciones. Le causaba casquillas y deseo de morderlos. Su silencio gritaba como loco que la besara. Taichi no hacía más que mirarla fijamente, con esa mirada ensombrecida.

—Es que si no te estás enamorando de mí, pelirroja —Pareció que quiso reír, pero la sonrisa nunca fue—, entonces soy yo quien ya lo está de ti.

Sora se estremeció. Inconscientemente mordió su labio y Taichi volvió a reír para sí mismo.

—¿Es que acaso me estás provocando?

No pudo dar respuesta alguna pues él ya había comenzado a buscar su boca y recortaba la distancia. El orgullo en ella quiso apartarlo, pero era tarde para ello. No opuso resistencia y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

Se besaron a orillas de la playa, en una tarde donde no había muchas personas y el sol se ponía luego de una larga jornada de calor.


	14. A su manera -Taiora

Imagen 33. Mujer con antifaz rosa. Propuesta por _jacque-kari._

Imagen 42. Pareja fumando. _Scripturiens_

Personajes: Taichi Y/Tai K.; Sora T.

.

A su manera.

.

—Deberías dejarlo, lo sabes.

—Quizá mañana sea el día —Él hizo una pausa. Encendió el cigarrillo—, hoy no creo sea posible.

—El mundo está lleno de quizás —le hubo dicho ella—, pero te aseguro que no creo probable que dejes esto mañana ni nunca. Es un hecho.

—Entonces soy un hombre de vicios —Levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza—. Eso crees. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado, sin embargo lo sé.

Ella rio amargo.

—Cada quién se mata a su manera, Taichi.

Levantó su cara hacia el cielo y sopló con extrema parsimonia todo el humo blanco contenido en su garganta. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con sus ojos. Sonrió apenas hubo el contacto.

—¿Cuántas cosas te han matado ya? —Aspiró del cigarrillo nuevamente—. Hablas tal cual una experta del tema.

Ella rio débilmente. Su rostro escondido detrás de la rosada y emplumada mascara hacia contraste con el colorido de su pelo. Se abrazó a sí misma por culpa del frío invernal.

—¿Enciendes uno para mí? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Él se sorprendió. Se dio cuenta de ello por cómo el iris de sus ojos se expandió de pronto y por cómo su boca se abrió y cerró de inmediato.

Iba a decir algo, pero en cambio sonrió de medio lado. La mano desocupada viajó hacia el bolsillo del pantalón y de él sacó una cajetilla cuadrada, la destapó y dio vueltas.

—Nada —dijo al ver como nada caía del paquete—. Tu casi primera vez y será pospuesta. Lastima.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Lo miró por una milésima de segundo antes de tomarle con una mano por la nuca y unir su boca con la de él. Aspiró hondo, como si quisiera robarle el alma al otro con esa acción.

Sora se alejó de él, segundos después dejó escapar el vaho de entre sus labios.

Taichi la miraba sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sonrió luego, contagiado por la mueca de la otra. Volvió a llevar el cigarrillo atrapado dentro del dedo medio y anular y tomó una nueva bocanada de humo.

—Cada quien se mata a su manera, ¿eh? —inquirió burlón.

—Cada quien con sus vicios —respondió ella, coqueta.


	15. Días de instituto-Elegidos y Digimons

Imagen 46 (debería de ser). Segundo poster promocional con los niños elegidos y sus digimons de Digimon Tri. Propuesta por Genee (_me)._

Personajes: Taichi Y/Tai K., Niños elegidos y sus Digimons.

.

.

Días de institutos.

Sus sentidos eran invadidos por el inigualable y vigorizante viento del _Digimundo._ Tan refrescante y suave como una caricia reconfortadora de una madre hacia su hijo. El bosque que rodeaba la pequeña isla —donde se escuchó el dulce y melancólico sonido de una armónica por primera vez— se sentía tan quieto y sereno como la paz que invadía a los ocho jóvenes que salvaron los dos mundos, en más de dos ocasiones.

Entre las nubes pomposas y blancas, el lago profundo y azul como el mismísimo cielo y lo verde de las montañas a sus espaldas, millones de sentimientos se aglomeraron en dieciséis corazones que brincaban con regocijo ante el choque de nostalgia que vivían.

Un nuevo reencuentro. Una nueva aventura surcaba en el ambiente. Digimons y humanos volvían a estar al frente de aquél vagón de tren que hoy estaba adornado por las enredaderas y musgos del Digimundo.

Taichi, al reconocer aquél tranvía corrió en dirección a él. Fue el primero en subirse sobre el transporte ya oxidado para mirar desde arriba de él detenidamente toda la vista desde lo más alto. A él se le sumó su fiel amigo y camarada Agumon, pronto los demás elegidos y sus digimons emboscaron el vagón. Le rodearon, cada uno a su manera lo admiraba y reconocía.

Cientos de mariposas y hojas sueltas volaron por el alrededor, movidas por el viento arremolinado. Era mágico en todo sentido.

TK y Patamon se sentaron en la parte frontal del mismo, siendo solo espectadores, o quizá estaban sumergidos en recuerdos. Tentomon también les acompañaba, pero estaba más pendiente de Izzy quien veía divertido como las chicas, Sora y Mimi, jugaban con Palmon y Piyomon; a su vez los digimons parecían unos osos de felpa en manos de niñatas que jugaban a las muñecas. Izzy también se preguntaba cómo era posible que el gorro rosado de Mimi hubiese aparecido dentro del vagón; un ser curioso hasta con los más pequeños detalles. Yamato tomaba sombra a un lado del transporte con su sonrisa ladina que pocas veces dejaba ver y Gabumon sentía la brisa fresca mientras estaba tirado en el suelo. Jou, por su parte, intentaba subirse al tren sin éxito, estuvo a punto de resbalar, Gomamon se reía de él, extrañaba sus torpezas. Hikari Y Tailmon se sintieron entusiasmadas una vez acompañaron a Taichi en las alturas.

Taichi estaba relajado, sentado con las manos juntas entre sus piernas, tenía la sonrisa más genuina y la mirada más decidida que hubo tenido alguna vez... daba la impresión de ser el capitán que lideraba y llevaba, luego de mucho tiempo, a su tripulación en una nueva aventura.

—¡Andando —gritó Hikari a un lado de él.

Levantando su mano y agitándola por los aires llena de entusiasmo.

El viento movía corbatas y faldas, pelajes y cabelleras. Las mariposas y hojas sueltas seguían revoleteando. Las sonrisas no se disipaban y la alegría se hacía mayor. El reencuentro de los niños elegidos y sus Digimons...

Era el momento de una nueva aventura en el Digimundo.

[*]

Un rápido movimiento detiene la alarma. Arrancando las sábanas retorcidas, él estira sus brazos y piernas estrujando sus ojos intentando volver a la realidad. Sonríe ampliamente al recordar aquél sueño y luego corre hacia la ducha, llegará a su destino tarde si no se da prisa.

La luz del sol se asoma desde las cortinas, golpeando el escritorio y destacando una foto del grupo tomada _aquel día._

—Que tengas un buen día, hermano.

Al escuchar una voz despidiéndose desde atrás, se dirige a la puerta apresuradamente.

Mientras levanta la vista de su bicicleta, el cielo azul de verano se extiende delante de él.

Taichi, 17 años; días de instituto.


	16. Feliz no cumpleaños, Taichi -Sora y Tai

Imagen : Manos bajo la lluvia. Crystalina M; (2) pareja en parque mientras llueve. LeCielVAN (yo vi una estación de buses).

Personajes: Sora y Taichi:

Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sora, el no cumpleaños de Tai. Toshiko no es una madre amorosa y Haruiko nunca esta.

¡Felicítenme! No, no por el cumple, ¡es mi primer Taiora no romantico!

.

.

Feliz no cumpleaños, Tai-chi.

.

.

La mariquita dejó el pilotín de madera de aquella parada de autobuses y voló dando vueltas en el aire. Aterrizó en la punta de una nariz. Sus ojos viscos le hicieron ver gracioso, hacía cosquillas. Taichi estornudó espantando al bicho vestido de rojo con puntillos negros.

—¿Se habrán olvidado que estamos aquí? —dijo el muchacho.

Su acompañante alzó los hombros y meneó la cabeza de manera dubitativa:

—Es posible. Últimamente mi madre tiene mucho en la cabeza.

Detrás de sí, el agudo, chirriante y aparatoso cantar de las cigarras se multiplicaba, los insectos componían el coro de la tarde baja, pronto, el sonido se convertiría en un zumbido abrumador.

Con cada segundo que anunciado por la alargada aguja del reloj, el pie de Taichi golpeaba con mayor fuerza la cerámica.

—Se supone que así no deberías pasar tu día especial.

—Es solo una fecha más, Taichi. Los cumpleaños están sobrevalorados.

Sora nació durante un otoño, en un día plagado de nubes grises y muchas gotas de lluvias. No era de extrañarse que amara los días húmedos, como el de aquella tarde. Su atención se mantenía en la cortina de agua que se aglomeraba en el suelo formando grandes charcos de ella.

—A mí me gustaría cumplir años todos los días. No entiendo por qué los desestimas tanto —Le miró de reojo—. En este día en particular te me haces más parecida a Yamato. Tus silencios me desquician, ¿sabes?

Rodeados de naturaleza, delante de un camino rural, detrás grandes troncos gruesos de arboles y de ramas casi desnudas con pocas, pero aún con verdes hojas, permanecieron en silencio. El sonido de la lluvia mezclado con el coro de cigarras tenía un cierto _Je ne sais quoi_ que resultaba agradable... para Sora. Lo más hermoso de todo, para la chica, era que a pesar del aguacero descontrolado, el sol seguía iluminando a los nipones en Odaiba. Se trataban de los últimos rayos, esos que entibian la piel en vez de escocerla. Todo un fenómeno.

—Entonces solo Yamato puede entenderme —dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

—Me indignas. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo en las bolas.

Sora se sonrió.

—No lo entiendes. ¿Cómo vives tus cumpleaños?

—Feliz.

Sora negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

—No, tonto. Me refiero a cómo lo celebras. ¿Tus padres hacen algo especial? Dices que tu madre te despierta a fuerzas de besos y felicitaciones. Tú papá te da palmadas en la espalda y cada año promete que te llevará a por una cerveza. Hikari te complace en todo.

—¿A qué va eso?

—Que mi familia para mí es normal. No le veo los fallos que el resto ve. Pero resulta que somos disfuncional, como la de Yamato, pero menos dramática. No podrías entenderlo.

A un lado del joven descansaba una mochila blanca, al lado de la mochila un paraguas gris que a veces servía para camuflarle dentro del intenso torrencial en los días de invierno. La mochila en su interior guardaba un balón de fútbol. Durante todo el día intentaron patearlo, seguirlo, encajarlo en la red. Se trataba del regalo de Taichi para la amiga, el cual hubo sido saboteado por un clima melancólico.

—Explícamelo.

—¿Para qué? No tiene sentido.

—Le buscaré un sentido luego, ahora solo quiero que me expliques. Quiero entenderte. Me refiero a los dos, a ti y Yama.

No había caso. Taichi resultaba ser un noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces demasiado terco, el otro uno por ciento estaba durmiendo. La sutileza tampoco era parte de su sello personal, mucho menos la paciencia. Sora tampoco estaba de ganas para soportar las impaciencias y obstinación de parte de su amigo, además, si no se lo decía a Taichi, ¿a quién más podría?

Dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones y, balanceando sus piernas distraídamente, procedió a explicarse.

—Cada año, desde que tengo uso de razón, me duermo sentada en el marco de la ventana de mi habitación, soñando que al despertar recibiré un abrazo fuerte de mi madre o un beso en la mejilla de mi padre.

Taichi miró cómo el labio de Sora temblaba.

—Cada año, al despertar, mamá me dedica solo una sonrisa, un _"feliz día, hija" _y papá nunca aparece, no me da un beso en la frente ni me carga entre sus brazos como dice mamá que lo hacía durante mis primeros años de vida —Hizo una pausa. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la brisa movía sus pelirrojos cabellos—. Dolía no tenerle cerca. No quería seguir esperando. Todo se tornaba en decepción tras decepción. Al final una se cansa, ¿no? Lo mismo con mamá, sé que me ama, solo que no lo expresa igual que el común familiar.

Los zapatos de Sora eran de tacón bajo, la suela casi ni se notaba, tenían detalles en rojo, el mismo rojo del paraguas que llevaba consigo, el paraguas rojo hacía contraste con la madera vieja e insípida del banco, sobre sus piernas Sora asía la correa del bolso con fuerza.

Taichi pensaba que las manos de Sora eran muy pequeñas, un detalle que había pasado por alto todo estos años de amistad.

—Resulta ser que hoy es un día como cualquier otro para mí. Ya ni si quiera me parece correcto sentirme especial.

—Sé que no es lo mismo, pero me tienes a mí.

—Lo aprecio mucho, Tai. Pero sí, no es lo mismo.

Taichi miró su reflejo en la baldosa blanca y pulida del suelo. Quería recordarle a Sora lo especial que era, no importaba si era o no su cumpleaños.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes manos muy pequeñas.

Arrugó su ceño. Taichi y su carencia de cohesión. No debería de sorprenderle la manera que tiene de girar todo a su favor. Se seguía sorprendiendo, a pesar de todo.

Levantó las manos y las escudriñó.

—Creí que tenía el tamaño normal.

—Son pequeñas, la puedo atrapar con la mía.

Dicho y hecho. Los dedos de Tai rodearon el puño de Sora. Ella le sonrió, porque Taichi era un atolondrado, porque siempre tenía una manera ridícula de hacerle olvidar cosas que creía no le importaban.

—¿Qué dices de mis pies? —preguntó la muchacha siguiendo el juego.

—No lo sé —Puso el semblante de un matemático chino muy concentrado—. Descálzate.

Extrañamente obedeció.

—No lo veo aún —dijo no muy convencido—. Hikari los tienes más pequeños, pero no lo sé.

—Debe ser herencia.

Existía un dicho muy común que rezaba lo siguiente: _el hombre que tiene los pies pequeños... _Taichi sintió el cuello quemarle y una gota gorda bajar por su nuca.

—Eso no es cierto. Mira.

Se quitó los zapatos y compararon tamaño. En el grosor ganaba Taichi, pero no había mucha diferencia en el tamaño, eso le hizo ver la divertida Sora que le torturaba sin piedad. Solo Tai podía darle tanta importancia al tamaño de sus pies.

El muchacho tomó su bolso, deslizó la cremallera y dejó ver una libreta de tamaño mediano. buscó dentro una vez más a por un lápiz. Puso la libreta sobre la superficie del banco y encima de la hoja su pie. Contoneó la figura de sus dedos, talón y planta. Necesitaba un mejor punto de referencia. un dibujo ayudaría. Después de dibujar su pie, fue el turno del de Sora.

—Déjame que te ayudo mejor —dijo al ver que se le dificultaba contonear la figura desde ese ángulo.

Se puso de pie sobre el banco. Las cigarras seguían coreando, pero el zumbido se sentía a lo lejos. La risa de Sora, por otro lado, era susurrada a gritos. Se sentía tan cerca que quemaba.

—No te rías.

—No lo hago —Pero lo hacía.

Él levantó su cara. Ella se sostenía de un pilar que daba soporte al techo de la parada de buses.

La comparación dejó satisfecho al joven. Había ganado. La libreta quedó a un lado. Sora seguía de pie, el pelo cubría gran parte de su cara y ya no sonreía. La gota salada que salió de su ojo cayó encima de la huella dibujada del pie de Taichi. Este le observó sin decir nada.

Se disculpó por su fragilidad.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

Otra decepción se desbordó desde su ojo.

No esperó la tercera lágrima.

Taichi se puso de pie y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Solo pido un poco de amor, Tai —soltó descontrolada.

No creyó pertinente decir nada. La abrazó, peinó su pelo, besó su frente y ella lloro sin reparos. Sora se había convertido en la voz principal del coro de cigarras.

[*]

—¿Estás mejor?

—He dejado de llorar. Lo necesitaba, supongo.

—Estuve pensando, tienes razón.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yamato hubiese sido mejor compañía para este caso. Yo jamás podría entenderles.

Sora cogió la mano de Taichi con una delicadeza que pocas veces usaba con él, los dedos en uno encajaron con los del otro. Se entrelazaron, a pesar de que Sora era de manos pequeñas y Taichi no. Él miró el agarre, luego la sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

—Te equivocas —Con sus ojos brillosos y los labios acariciando una risa Sora dijo—: no importa que no lo entiendas. No necesito que lo hagas. Solo necesito que estés a aquí.

Taichi rompió distancia y le besó en el cachete.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sora —susurró en su oreja—. No soy tu padre, pero...

Sora devolvió el beso.

—Feliz, no cumpleaños, Tai-chi. Gracias por recordarme que mis días a tu lado siempre son especiales. Me hacen sentir así.

El auto de Toshiko se estacionó justo frente a ellos al cabo de un buen rato, al otro lado de la calle la bocina pitó dos veces. Se apresuraron en tomar sus bolsos, zapatos y paraguas, pero estos últimos no fueron abiertos. Corrieron descalzos bajo la lluvia, aun de manos tomadas.

En el banco de la parada de autobuses la huella del pie de un hombre, con la marca seca de una lagrima de mujer plasmada sobre ella, se izaba sobre la libreta por culpa del viento.

Durante el resto del día, Takenouchi se sintió especial. Y Taichi celebró junto a ella su no cumpleaños.

**Solo quería decir que el titulo del fic y lo que dice Sora (que es lo mismo que el titulo) salió del comentario de Taichi, cuando dijo que deseaba cumplir años todos los días, intenté introducirlo en el texto, pero no encajaba. **

**Je ne sais quoi: del francés "yo no sé qué". **

**Grazzie mile. **

**Nos vemos, ciao!**


	17. Nuevas realidades -Takari

Imagen: 29 Parque violeta. _Midnighttreasure_

Imagen: 43 árbol y pájaros. _Midnighttreasure_

Personajes: Takeru Takaishi; Hikari Yagami.

Summary: TK relata los sueños que pone en papel. Hikari escucha con atención las realidades subalternas de él.

* * *

_Lo que más me gusta de ti, es la seriedad con la que inventas disparates. _

-Gabriel García Márquez

.

Nuevas realidades

.

.

* * *

Planicies de color violeta, un riachuelo tan azul y largo que se extiende hasta los cielos, el contraste de los arbustos es de colorido verde. Desde las montañas todo se ve diferente. A veces creo ver pequeños cerros, pero es plano, lo sé, he caminado a través de él; donde comienza el pasto purpura, la tierra rojiza, todo es plano. Por eso me gusta la montaña, hace que la perspectiva de las cosas sean diferente. La visito a diario, para imaginar que el mundo no es tan plano como creemos es.

[*]

—¿Qué tú dices?

—No. Pero me parece lindo.

—Locuras, ¿ninguna?

—No. Nada como eso.

—¿Jamás lo has imaginado? A ver, una más, por favor.

[*]

No hay más, solo un árbol en medio de la nada. Sus hojas son azules, pero cuando va quedando el tronco desnudo sus hojas no caen al suelo. Vuelan, transformadas en pájaros. Sus huesudas ramas siempre causan temor durante el invierno, pero cuando llega la primavera los pájaros regresan y anidan hasta la próxima estación. A todo el mundo le causa sensación. Dicen: _"qué hermosas son", _pero nadie sabe que tienen alas. A veces creo que solo yo las veo.

[*]

—¿Ninguno parecido?

—Tienes sueños raros, TK. No, ninguno igual.

—Quizá debería buscar uno nuevo. A ver, estoy seguro que he escrito otro en alguna pagina de este cuaderno, solo que no sé dónd...

—Ya déjalo. No lo entenderé. Con gusto escucharé más, pero mi imaginación no es tan creativa como la tuya. No creo tener sueños de ese tipo y si los tengo no podría describirlos como tú.

—Son tontos, ¿no?

—No. Amo saber que no te gusta ver las cosas planas, hay algo hermoso en las subrealidades. Me gustaría ir un día contigo y ver las planicies llenas de cerros, con la pradera violeta y el riachuelo hasta el cielo u observar el árbol con preciosas hojas azules que tienen almas y alas. Es lo que me gusta de ti, me llevas hacia realidades nuevas. Tienes un don.

—Eres asombrosa, Hikari.

[*]

Ella tenía hermosos hoyuelos que se pronunciaban más cuando sonreía. De niño me gustaban, de adultos fue un refugio donde me perdía con sana intención. Yo, tímido y perdido, rompí el silencio que nos sucedió sin decir una palabra. Había dicho ya demasiado. Era el turno de escuchar cómo sus labios sabían.


	18. Visita a la estrella de Rock -Sorato

Para SkuAg, _¡qué me costó! ¡Qué yo no sé! _Con cariño, pero con coste.

Pareja: Sorato D:

Imagen 7, Chica en picardias.

* * *

Visita a la estrella de Rock

―¡Sora, espera, por favor!

El grito del hombre no le detuvo. Sora salió del apartamento sin intención de mirar hacia atrás. Cubrió su cuerpo con una chaqueta que tomó al último momento, pero esta no calzaba a cubrir las medias de malla y encaje que hacían juego con el seductor picardía negro.

Lloraba a moco suelto mientras recorría las calles de Shibuya. Su novio era un idiota. No le perdonaría jamás la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.

Por otro lado Yamato buscaba con insistencia el rastro de la novia. Se repetía que era un infeliz por no detenerse a pensar en ella con más seriedad. Las ansias por fumarse un cigarrillo le carcomían la garganta, pero lo primordial era encontrar a Sora, antes de que oscureciese más.

Golpeó insistentemente la puerta. El preocupado novio la abrió esperando que fuese ella. Luego de caminar durante una hora no la encontró, había comenzado a preocuparse de sobremanera, Sora no conocía la ciudad donde él daba el concierto de la semana.

―¡Tú! ¡Idiota, arrogante, con jodidos ojos preciosos!

―¿Estuviste tomando? ―inquirió de golpe.

Sora, con la chaqueta abierta y cayendo ligeramente de su hombro, dejaba mostrar el picardías negro que en un principio quiso desfilarle a su novio. Hubo viajado muchas horas en tren para darle una sorpresa y él, ni corto ni perezoso, tan apático como siempre, ni se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida tan sexy para él. Más peso tenía la llamada que mantenía con quién sabe qué persona.

Pero Yamato no se hubo percatado de lo que llevaba puesto horas atrás la novia. Aunque ahora le veía, sus pelirrojos revueltos y arremolinados a un lado, su mano sosteniendo una botella de sake, su cuerpo curvilíneo perfectamente sexy debajo de aquella ropa ligera. La emoción se le fue a cierta parte del cuerpo mientras se enfadaba por el descuido de su recatada novia al salir de ese modo.

―¡¿Saliste así a la calle?! ―fue su segunda pregunta en menos de un minuto.

―¡Hoy era un día especial! ¡Vine solo por ti!

Sus ojos azules estaban recorriendo cada arruga de la prenda, podía contar los espacios en los agujeros tejidos de las mallas, las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban desde su cuello. Yamato estaba enfadado y endemoniadamente hambriento de la pelirroja seductora delante de él. Lucia sexy, lucia como una diosa del amor.

El deseo se hacía dueño de sus acciones. Ya habría tiempo para discusiones, pero por el momento, solo quería quitarle aquellas mallas y sentir la piel tersa debajo de ella.

―Yo… ―las palabras jamás nacieron.

La tomó del cuello y la acercó a él, besando sus labios, callando sus palabras sin sentido. Sora dejó caer la botella al suelo y envolvió sus manos en el cabello dorado del novio. Sus besos desenfrenados, sus caricias apasionadas. La atrajo dentro del apartamento, la puerta se cerró detrás de sí. Con la misma intensidad arrastraron sus pasos hasta la alcoba.

Tendidos en la cama, aun sentían el vértigo de sus deseos. Sora dibujaba corazones en el pecho de Yamato. Flotaban en una nube de agua.

―Sabes algo ―le dijo ella―. No bebí ni una gota de sake el día hoy.

Yamato besó la sien de la novia. Por supuesto que sabía aquello, pero no dijo nada. Podía pensar que las locuras de Mimi a veces hacían mella en ella.

―Lamento haberte hecho enfadar, yo…

Quiso disculparse, pero ella le interrumpió:

―Olvídalo, discúlpame tú por haber salido de esa manera.

―Ahora que lo dices…

Anticipandose al futuro sermón de su novio. Sora levantó su cuerpo del pecho de este y buscó sus labios con los suyos. Le besó muchas veces, un beso detrás del otro, y entre cada beso le repetía lo mucho que le amaba. Yamato sin poderlo evitar soltó una de sus risas calladas, tomando de la cintura a la mujer de hermosos y grandes ojos carmesís.

La conocía bien, sabía lo que hacía, pero no importaba, prefería los besos a las discusiones. Solo por esa vez, lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

.

.

Siento que salió horroroso, pero salió.

¡No devuelvan sus votos! Sigo siendo embajadora, y mi trabajo como embajador es el de velar por los intereses de mi OTP, en este caso el Taiora, ¿y cuáles serían esos intereses? El de hacer crecer el fandom, por lo tanto, SkuAg y yo llegamos a un acuerdo diplomático, su fic muy hermoso me llegó hace unos días y fue ¡Maravilloso! Y como representante de la pareja, y mejor aún, como testigo del inocente pero fiel de Taichi, debía cumplir con el acuerdo. Me sacrifico por una buena historia.

Me ha costado y quizá se sienta, pero busqué y busqué imágenes que me inspiraran y solo halle esta, así que siento lo escueto, Sku, pero si no era esta nunca cumpliría mi palabra. Ni siquiera sé si te gusta este tipo de fic. Quería hacer algo más dulce, pero estoy trabada. Lo siento mucho TT_TT

Como dato curioso, estaba escribiendo y cuando tocaba poner "Yamato" me salía "Taichi", bueno, solo fue una vez. Mi mentecilla traviesa.

Eso.

Ciao!

BTW: Sí, ya no más Soratos felices, aprendí mi lección.


	19. Lobo vs Chica -Mimato

Imagen: 30 Lobo/perro y tormenta. _Midnighttreasure_

_Personajes: Mimato._

_Summary: Mimi se enfrenta al terrible lobo feroz. Pero no sabe que el Lobo es tan tierno como un cordero. _

* * *

_._

_._

Lobo vs. Chica.

.

.

Era el colmo. Qué digo el colmo, era El reverendo colmo de los colmos.

Mimi suspiró y exhaló un par de veces, buscando control. La mirada fruncida sobre Yamato revelaba su disgusto para con él. El novio hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando el teléfono sobre su oreja, sus ojos suplicantes pedían compresión.

Ante la nueva gira nacional, había mucho que preparar. Se suponía que esa tarde estaba libre y que lo pasaría con la novia, pero una vez más su trabajo interfería con la relación.

Mimi volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación. Abrió la revista y la hojeó un poco. Yamato se acercó y besó su frente antes de salir del comedor de la cocina.

Mimi sintió la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse. Ser la novia de un rock star era genial, pero cansino un treinta por ciento de la veces.

Concentrada en su revista, no notó que una de las puertas al frente del comedor se abría con lentitud. Un animal de ojos azules y pelaje grisáceo se asomaba tímidamente. En la casa del padre de Yamato vivía un lobo, con una característica peculiar en su rostro, dos manchas negras acentuaban su mirada y le hacían parecer enojado. El modo de caminar con la cabeza como si estuviera al asecho no coincidía con su temperamento dulce y respetuoso. Pero eso Mimi no lo sabía.

La muchacha se levantó en busca de un poco de agua; el lobo, llamado Gary, salió en un medio de un trote lento. El inteligente animal se sintió el único ser vivo en la casa.

Si pudiese hablar, seguro hubiese gritado: ¡Al fin libre! El pobre no lo vio venir.

Mimi tarareaba una canción, movía las caderas también. Tomó un vaso. Abrió el refrigerador y echó en el embace un poco del agua fría de la jarra. Giró sobre sus talones, al tiempo en que su mirada se topó con el enorme lobo que iba en dirección hacia ella casi que corriendo.

Él la miró. Ella lo miró. Los dos se miraron. Por un segundo que pareció una eternidad veloz se escrutaron como diciendo: ¡Qué haces este aquí!

Mimi pegó un grito, ¡ese sería su fin! Se imaginó los dientes del animal clavados en su linda y cuidada piel. Corrió como acto reflejo sin importarle que el vaso que sostenía previamente cayese y estrellase contra el suelo.

En una corrida con movimientos torpes quiso abrir la puerta del baño, la habitación más cercana a la cocina, pero el temblor de sus dedos le impedía girar la manilla de la puerta.

Sudó frío, la respiración y el pulso se acrecentaban. La sensación de los colmillos del lobo desgarrando su piel se repetía en su cabeza. Todo sucedía rápido y lento. Se vio en los periódicos del día siguiente: "Hermosa joven muere a causa de mordeduras profundas causadas por un lobo siberiano".

—¡No, no, no! —chilló con los ojos cerrados—. No quiero morir así.

Siempre exagerada y dramática. Siempre tan Mimi. Empujaba la puerta como si la vida misma dependiera de ello.

Quizá si hubiese esperado un poco antes de partir de la cocina hubiese notado que los ojos azules del lobo se habían abierto con sorpresa evidenciando el susto que el grito de Mimi le ocasionó. Si ella hubiese girado su cabeza, posiblemente, hubiese visto como el perro patinó sobre sus garras por la losa pulida en un intento desesperado por correr (que lo hizo) a la habitación donde estuvo encerrado. Quizá, si no hubiese pensado que el lobo se la comería, el novio no la hubiese encontrado con la cara pálida, tampoco se hubiese reído de ella.

Yamato, primero, se asustó al verla en ese estado, luego no pudo evitar soltar una risotada estridente. Mimi también rió, un poco avergonzada. Repetir el suceso en su cabeza fue de lo más gracioso que le hubo pasado alguna vez.

—¡Tú perro es un cobarde! —le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

Al finalizar la tarde, bajo el aguacero creciente, Mimi, Yamato y Gary, compartieron un sofá. De vez en cuando Yamato se reía solo, una pequeña mueca burlona. Mimi ya sabía por qué reía, jamás le dejaría olvidar ese suceso.

—Eres especial, Mi-rin* —susurró—, a un nivel espacial.

Tuvo la intención de besarla, pero Gary en ese momento sintió oportuno lanzarse sobre los muslos de la muchacha. ¡Pero que dócil y juguetón era!

Mimi ya lo amaba y Yamato sentía la competencia.

* * *

**_*Como todos saben, el Mi-rin pertenece a Scrupturiens. No es mío pero me gustó el mote y lo adopté._**

**¡Se siente tan bien actualizar luego de mucho tiempo! **

**No sé si salió gracioso, pero lo intenté, porque eso pretendía hacer. Una viñeta divertida y sin tanto drama(?) Ustedes juzguen.**

**Dedicado a las mimatas que se pasen por aquí. En especial a Riens y a Mid, que es su imagen la que dio pie a esta historia.**


	20. Mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela- Taisora

Imagen 109: Pareja unida por el hilo rojo del amor.

Personajes: Sora T., Taichi y., OC.

.

_**Mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela.**_

.

.

Lo conocí en... realmente no recuerdo el lugar. Han pasado muchos años y hemos estados en tantos escenarios diferentes, parecidos, probablemente repitiendo momentos iguales a ese primer encuentro que... ya no podría decir si los estoy mezclando todos en uno o si invento los colores del cielo de esa mañana. Yo era una niña que llevaba el cabello más corto de lo que acostumbré toda mi vida y seguía usando los vestidos que mi mamá me compraba, ¡imagina que tan chica era! No te rías tan fuerte, despertarás al niño.

... Pero nunca olvidaré mi primera impresión de él. Cómo olvidarlo, si destacaba por el brillo de su alma.

Llevaba unos extraños goggles en la cabeza y el cabello alborotado ¡Era un desastre! Tenía lodo en la cara y costras de heridas secas en las rodillas. La camisa azul con una estrella en el pecho de color amarillo y bermudas marrones. Hacía una extraña mueca con sus labios. Era como... si torciera la boca por intentar descifrar el no caerse corriendo con el balón en los pies. Lo observé en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos ya corría con la misma libertad que lo hace una ráfaga de viento. Dominó la pelota en pocos segundos y eso me pareció admirable. Quedé encandilada cuando sonrió triunfal a su madre y hermana pequeña que se reían de la proeza del niño escandaloso. Asumo que llevaba horas de prácticas y yo solo vi el resultado final de sus esfuerzos.

¿Sabes? Me pareció emocionante la sensación cálida que hacía palpitar mi pecho frenético. Quería soltar la mano de mi madre y salir corriendo a pedirle que me permitía jugar con él.

Pero mi mama terminó de comprar las flores en el puesto de la esquina, y de hablar con sus amigas. Nos fuimos a casa después de eso.

Pasé toda la noche encerrada en mi habitación, llorando, lamentando no poder ser valiente y correr hacia él.

Tuve miedo de que me rechazara. Te dije que mi apariencia era la de la típica niña que prefiere jugar a las muñecas y usa vestidos tontos. Me acobardé y no pude decirle a mi madre que me dejara jugar. No quería que él pensara que era demasiado niña para perseguir un balón o que mi mamá me regañara delante de todos porque "las niñas no juegan esos juegos tan rudos".

Decidí más adelante que no iba a llorar más por mis arrepentimientos. Dejé los vestidos y empecé a usar pantalones y camisetas. Le pedí a papá un balón de fútbol para mi cumpleaños y practiqué en el parque cercano a casa todo los días, esperando, que en cualquier momento, ese niño apareciera otra vez y le invitaría a jugar conmigo. No podría decirme que no. Llevaba jeans y había practicado tanto como él.

Sin embargo, el destino tiene maneras extrañas de dar segundas oportunidades justo cuando crees que nunca más dará una como la primera.

Y por más extraño que parezca lo que te diré. Yo soñaba constantemente con él. ¿No te parece raro? Ni siquiera lo conocía en ese entonces y ya sabía que era un chico valiente. Tocaba un silbato en mis sueños y abrazaba a su hermana pequeña que gritaba el nombre de una criatura gigante con forma de dinosaurio.

¿Quién iba a pensar que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo? Que estudiaríamos juntos, jugaríamos en el mismo equipo de fútbol, que nos aventuraríamos a un mundo nuevo, que me vería llorar y vulnerable, que lo lloraría todas las noches desde que un agujero negro lo hubo absorbido, que me emocionaría al verlo cruzar la cerca eléctrica con tanta valentía para salvarme, aún sabiendo que podría morir, que viviríamos tantas emociones juntos... Que lo amaría con demasiada intensidad.

Taichi era el amor de mi vida, Ai. Amo a tu padre, lo sabes. Mi mundo entero son ustedes: tu hermano, él y tú. Pero más allá de este mundo que nunca dejaría, existe un universo entero llamado Taichi Yagami y lo amó, cada estrella, cada brillo y oscuridad que lo conforma. Esa es la verdad.

Lo llegué a conocer. A reconocer. A odiar. A querer. A llorar. A buscar. A desilusionarme. A alegrarme. A redescubrirme. A arriesgarme y todo por él... con él.

Nos conocíamos tan bien... ese fue el verdadero problema. Sabernos con tanta minuciosidad que nos fue imposible avanzar.

Que dos personas se conozcan de esta manera y se amen tanto como nosotros no da garantía de que puedan acabar juntos.

—Y ya vez que es feliz y yo igual. No podemos arrepentirnos de nuestras elecciones.

—¿Feliz? Mamá, pero tío Taichi murió hace años.

—Y sé que es feliz, adonde sea que esté. Siempre ha sido así. La muerte no puede cambiarlo."

.

.

Hola. Eto, técnicamente cometí fraude, escribí el fanfiction primero y después elegí una imagen. Así que técnicamente el escrito me inspiró a elegir la imagen. 

¡Pero no quería subir un capitulo nuevo lejos de la colección!

ñ.ñ Ciao! 


	21. Una noche sin luna -A descubrir

Imagen 178. Gato al otro lado de la ventana, chico fregando.

Personajes: A descubrir en la historia.

.

**_Una noche sin luna._**

.

.

Miro a través de la ventana. No hay luna que haga la noche brillar ni estrellas que acompañen el firmamento. El silencio es todo lo que tengo y el reflejo de un rostro sumergido en los lamentos de un pasado agitado aparece en el cristal de la ventana.

Es lamentable, las marcas del insomnio ensombrecen mi mirada, no hay destello en los ojos azules que alguna vez transmitieron mi felicidad o brillo en la piel pálida y reseca de mi cara.

Bajo la cabeza para continuar lavando los trastes. Ha sido una cena sombría, sin colores, textura o sabores. De hecho, estuvo algo desabrida. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que acabo de comer.

Las marcas en el cristal de la ventana me regresan a la noche oscura. Huellas dactilares, cadáveres de polillas suicidas en busca de un poco de luz y un gato negro que nunca deja de merodear por el jardín.

Escucho pasos. Sé que no es nadie. Solo es mi imaginación.

_—¿Papá? —_Alguien llama. Aprieto los ojos.

No, no es nadie. Nadie más está en casa.

—_¡Estás aquí! —_Mis caderas pueden sentir sus brazos huesudos. No hay calor en ellos que me haga sentir menos solo—. _¿En dónde est__á__ mamá?_

Las lágrimas brotan como cascada. Hipo, estremecido por el espeluznante tiritar de mi cuerpo. No quiero esto. No quiero escucharla más. Su recuerdo me atormenta.

—_¡Un gatito! ¡Papá, papá, un gatito! ¡Mira qué lindo!_

Sí. Es lindo. Sus ojos son cafés, como zafiros que brillan en medio de la noche. Me recuerdan a los suyos, pero los suyos, cada vez que intento verlos al cerrar los ojos, se difuminan como tiza blanca en una pizarra sin recuerdos.

Tira de mi pantalón y yo tengo que verla. Quiero verla, aunque sé que no está aquí. Aunque sé que me dolerá verla partir otra vez.

—_¿Estás molesto conmigo? —_Su rostro tímido, siento tanta pena_._

Rompo en llanto. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ella no está y ni siquiera sabe que se ha ido.

Intento abrazarla, no puedo hablar, pero si la abrazo, tal vez sienta que no estoy enojado con ella y de esa manera logrará cruzar adonde quiera que van las personas después de morir, espero, siempre, que sea un lugar hermoso, digno de ella. Pero su imagen se esfuma, traspasa mi piel como la neblina de invierno gélido. Desaparece su rostro. Sus ojos tornándose oscuros, se agigantan. Extiende su mano, y una nube oscura la aparta de mí como aquella noche cuando me quedé dormido al volante, mientras manejaba de regreso a lo que fue sus últimas vacaciones.

Soy un imbécil. Soy un idiota. La expresión de su rostro asustado se repite en mi mente, la última imagen de mi niñita llena de terror.  
Siento miedo de esta casa sola, de este mundo vacío.

El vértigo me hace perder el equilibrio, caigo sobre los brazos, apoyando en una posición lamentable de sumisión total al dolor. Sigo abrazado al recuerdo de una vida feliz que ya no podrá ser, nunca jamás.- y es por mí Pierdo la noción del tiempo. Quiero vomitar. Las rodillas tiemblan.

_Tsubasa. Tsubasa. ¿Qué te he hecho, mi niña? ¿Qué te he hecho, mi amor?_

Por más que te llame no vendrás. No escucharé tu risa traviesa, ni sentiré el calor de tu pecho.

Deseo morir. Deseo irme de este mundo y acompañarte en donde quiera que estés.

—¡Takeru! —dice una voz que no es la de ella, está exaltada.

Y corre, sus pasos resuenan en la oscura cocina y toman mi mano que hasta ahora me doy cuenta aprieta un cuchillo.

La miro y siento más culpa y pena. ¿Por qué no me odia como me odio a mí mismo?

—Fue mi culpa, Hikari, fue mi culpa —suelto, meciéndome dentro de sus brazos. Soy el único responsable de que ella ya no esté aquí.

—Takeru, mi amor —Hikari me habla dulce, su voz es melodiosa y tranquila.

Me siento como un niño indefenso. Sus senos me dan soporte y la sensación de soledad desaparece, me arrulla y me trae la misma paz que me permite escuchar la sangre correr por sus venas. Es tan suave. Tan hermosa y comprensiva. No la merezco. No la merezco...

... Es por ello que también se ha ido, que la han arrebatado de mí como castigo la misma noche que Tsubasa se marchó también.

Levanto la cabeza, y allí está el gato negro en una noche sin brillo ni estrellas. Las marcas de sus manos estampadas sobre el cristal de la última vez que jugamos en el jardín, juntos.

.

.

No me odien. Tengo un bloqueo de escritor y tal parece que solo puedo escribir cosas tristes. Y podría decirse que tiene relación con la viñeta de Daisuke, la primera de la colección.

Ciao!


End file.
